


even better

by kiyala



Series: shorter and arguably sweeter [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a sharp look in Peter's eyes that Tony wants to fuck right out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even better

**Author's Note:**

> written for comicdrabbles prompt 006 - sharp

There's a sharp look in Peter's eyes that Tony wants to fuck right out of him. There's intelligence in them, and it's clear that his brain is constantly at work. Tony wants to reduce him to a trembling, begging mess, incapable of stringing a sentence together. He wants to tease Peter until he can't take any more. 

Of course, when he gets Peter in bed, it's nothing like what he'd imagined. Peter may be hesitant, still struggling to believe that Tony wants _him_ , but he's sure of everything he does. He rides two of Tony's fingers, panting and gasping and whispering right into Tony's ear about how he'd do this to himself, just _imagining_ …

Tony fumbles to get his condom on one-handed as he curls his fingers in Peter just right, making him cry out. 

"The things I want to do to you," Tony whispers as he rolls Peter onto his back. He has one hand on either thigh as he spreads Peter's legs open and then…

Well, it turns out that Peter is even more flexible than Tony's dirtiest fantasies give him credit for. Hooking his knees around Tony's shoulders, Peter pulls him done, close enough to kiss.

"I could literally bend you in half and fuck you," Tony realises breathlessly.

Peter grins, his face already flushed. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

He's hot and tight, and Tony moans shakily as he slides right in to the hilt. Peter's eyes are wide and his breath is loud in the air between them as he adjusts to Tony.

"Okay?" Tony checks, pressing a gentle kiss to Peter's forehead.

" _Fuck yeah_ ," Peter replies, breathless. "Could you…"

Peter rocks his hips experimentally, making Tony move. His head falls back with a gasp and Tony kisses along the column of his throat. 

"If you want me to slow down…"

" _Come on_."

Tony thrusts into him, gently at first, but Peter's knees are still over his shoulders and they keep pulling him back down until they're both moving against each other so fast the bed creaks beneath them. Peter's breath hitches as Tony thrusts into him and he must be close. Tony means to change his angle, to get it just right, but Peter has other plans.

He flips them over, so that Tony is on his back. Smiling at the surprised look this gets him, Peter lowers himself back down onto Tony's cock, fucking himself on it. He makes a beautiful sight and Tony doesn't even have the words for it, reduced to gasping, "Peter, _Peter_."

Peter doesn't stop, clenching around Tony. With a shout, Tony comes hard, his fingers digging into Peter's hips hard enough to bruise. He barely has the presence of mind to wrap his fingers around Peter's cock, jerking him to completion.

" _Oh_ ," Peter gasps as he comes, all over Tony's hand. 

"You…" Tony begins, but his mind isn't working enough for him to say any more.

Peter grins. "Y’know, I always _did_ want to fuck you incoherent."


End file.
